Inuyasha to Kagome
by HomicidaLChocoLate
Summary: just read this...imagine that you are inuyasha in the story..just read it or the one you love will die...it's a short story..but trust me..it's good enough to read...


I don't care if you're in love or not... just read the darn thing... pls!

Dislaimer: I do not own inuyasha…!!! (damn life..)

Kagome: yeah, i had to go to the doctor.  
Inuyasha: oh really? Why?  
Kagome: oh nothin, annual shots, that's all.  
Inuyasha: oh…  
Kagome: so what did we do in math today?  
Inuyasha: you didn't miss anything that great...just lots of notes  
Kagome: ok good  
Inuyasha: yeah…  
Kagome: hey i have a question...  
Inuyasha: ok, ask away  
Kagome:...how much do you love me?  
Inuyasha: you know i love you more than anything  
Kagome: yeah...  
Inuyasha: why did you ask?  
Kagome :...( silence)...  
Inuyasha: is something wrong?  
Kagome: no, nothing at all  
Inuyasha: good.  
Kagome: ...how much do you care about me?  
Inuyasha: i would give you the world in a heartbeat if I could.  
Kagome: you would?  
Inuyasha: yeah...of course i would (sounding worried) is there something wrong??  
Kagome: no, everythings fine...  
Inuyasha: are you sure?  
Kagome: yeah.  
Inuyasha: ok...i hope so.  
Kagome:...would you die for me?  
Inuyasha: i would take a bullet for you anyday, hun…  
Kagome: really?  
Inuyasha: anyday. Now seriously, is there something wrong???  
Kagome: no im fine, your fine, we're fine, everyone's fine.  
Inuyasha:...ok

Kagome:...well i have to go I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
Inuyasha: alright, bye. I LOVE YOU.  
Kagome: yeah, i love you too, bye.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:   
Inuyasha: hey, have you seen my girlfriend today?  
Miroku: no  
Inuyasha: oh.  
Miroku: she wasn't here yesterday either.  
Inuyasha: i know, she was acting all wierd on the phone last night.  
Miroku: well dude you know how girls are sometimes…  
Inuyasha: yeah...but not her.  
Miroku: I don't know what else to say, man.  
Inuyasha: ok well i gotta get to English; I'll see ya after school.  
Miroku: yeah i gotta get to science, ttyl.

THAT NIGHT:  
-ring-  
-ring-  
-ring-  
-ring-  
Kagome: hello?  
Inuyasha: hey  
Kagome: oh, hi.  
Inuyasha: Why weren't you at school today?  
Kagome: uh...i had another doctor appointment.  
Inuyasha: are you sick?

Kagome: ...um i have to go, my mom's calling on my other line.  
Inuyasha: I'll wait.  
Kagome: it may take a while, ill call u later.  
Inuyasha:...alright, i love u hun.  
………... (Very long pause)……………  
Kagome: (with tear in her eye) look, i think we should break up.  
Inuyasha: what???  
Kagome: it's the best thing for us right now.  
Inuyasha: Why????  
Kagome: i love you.

THE GIRL DOESNT COME TO SCHOOL FOR 3  
MORE WEEKS, AND DOESNT ANSWER HER  
PHONE.  
Inuyasha: hey dude  
Miroku: hey  
Inuyasha: what's up  
Miroku: nothin', hey have you talked to your ex lately?  
Inuyasha: no  
Miroku: so you didn't hear?  
Inuyasha: hear what?  
Miroku: um I don't know if i should be the one to tell you...  
Inuyasha: dude, what the fuck… tell me  
Miroku: uh...call this number...433-555-3468  
Inuyasha: ok...

BOY CALLS NUMBER AFTER SCHOOL  
-ring-  
-ring-  
-ring-  
Voice- hello, suppam county hospital, this is nurse beckam.  
Inuyasha: uh...i must have the wrong number, im looking for my friend.  
Voice- what is her name, sir?  
(Inuyasha gives info)  
Voice- yes, this is the right number, she is one of our patients here.  
Inuyasha: really? Why? what happened??? How is she???  
Voice- her room number is...646, in building A, suite 3.  
Inuyasha: WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!  
Voice- plz come by sir and you can see her, goodbye.  
Inuyasha: WAIT! NO!  
dial tone

BOY GOES TO HOSPITAL, AND TO ROOM ..646,  
BUILDING A, SUITE 3. GIRL IS LYING IN THE  
HOSPITAL BED.  
Inuyasha: omg are you ok??  
Kagome:...  
Inuyasha: sweetie!! talk to me!!  
Kagome: i...  
Inuyasha: you what?? YOU WHAT???  
Kagome: i have cancer and im on life support  
Inuyasha:...(breaks into tears)...  
Kagome: they're taking me off tonight  
Inuyasha: Why??  
Kagome: i wanted to tell you but i couldn't  
Inuyasha: Why didn't you tell me????  
Kagome: i didn't want to hurt you.  
Inuyasha: you could never hurt me  
Kagome: i just wanted to see what you felt about me is the same as I felt about you.  
Inuyasha: ………….?  
Kagome: i love you more than anything; i would give you the world in a heartbeat. i would die for you and take a bullet for you.  
Inuyasha: ...  
Kagome: don't be sad, i love you and I'll always be here w/ you  
Inuyasha: then why'd you break up w/ me?  
Nurse- Young man, visiting hours are over.

BOY LEAVES, GIRL IS TAKEN OFF LIFE  
SUPPORT, AND DIES.  
but what Inuyasha: didn't know is that Kagome only asked him those questions so she could hear him say it one last time, and she only broke up w/ him because she knew she only had 3 more weeks to live, and thought it would cause him less pain and give him time to get over her before she died.

NEXT DAY  
Inuyasha is found dead with a gun in his hand..with a note in the other...  
THE NOTE SAID: I told her I would take a bullet for her...just like she said she would die for me...

If you are in love…or not…read my other story or the one you love will die….


End file.
